Kaiser Teiwaz
Swansea, Wales | music= "Underdog" by Kasabian | affiliation= | alignment= Face | wrestling_style= High-Flyer | debut= | winpct=0 | wins=0 | losses=1 | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW }} Kaiser Teiwaz (previously known as Kaiser Kidd) is a Welsh professional e-wrestler that competed for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). He was drafted by Pyromania with the 41st overall pick during the 2010 LPW Draft. Early life Kidd's road to LPW started when he was only 7 years old. Even at a young age, Kidd showed a love of wrestling and was stronger than the average child his age, even being sent home from school occasionally for beating up another kid. On a misty day in the middle of Swansea, Kidd was kidnapped by Kaiser Corp, a company obsessed with taking over the world using advanced children. For three years, Kidd was kept in a water-filled tank, in a coma-like state. Many tests were conducted on Kidd, such as electricity sent through his brain, tests to see how much pain he could take, tests to make him an unforgiving machine, to kill any target. On his tenth birthday, Kidd snapped out of his coma state, and discovered the world around him. He could breath underwater, had more muscle than the average man, could shatter any substance known to man, but couldn't remember his name, instead he was called "Project Kombat". He was a child monster. Kidd broke out of Kaiser Corp, destroying the place and leaving it to die in flames. After discovering who he was kidnapped by, he decided that he was a child of Kaiser Corp, and adopted the name Kaiser Kidd. Kidd wandered the streets, looking like a ordinary boy. After fighting off various street thugs, looting and mugging houses, Kidd found something which would change his life forever. With a number of hobos gathered around a TV watched Lords of Pain Wrestling. He was amazed by talents such as Villiano 187, Sheepster, and Styxx. The hobos took Kidd in and raised him as their own. But Kidd found that drinking became an obsession. It first started to ease the pain when walking the streets of Swansea, Neath and Cardiff, but now Kidd had become addicted, often become hungover; losing his temper quickly, sobbing for hours, all the effects of his drinking. Sadly, his drinking became so bad on one depressing day, Kidd murdered a fellow hobo. When Kidd turned 13, he left his hobo habitat to stow-away on a flight at Cardiff airport destined for America. His Mission: Join LPW, Become the best wrestler ever, find his parents and put a stop to Kaiser Corporations all over the world. Career Kaiser Kidd signed with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on July 19, 2010. During Homecoming at the 2010 LPW Draft, Kidd was drafted by Pyromania with the 41st overall pick. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Halo Effect'' (Sliced Bread into Tornado DDT) **''MK Kaiser'' (La Mistica) **''Love in Technicolor'' (Tiger Feint Kick) **''Super Swinging Neckbreaker'' **''Superkick'' **''Shining Wizard'' *'Favorite moves' **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors **''Can Cause Carnage'' (Suicide Dive) **Asai Moonsault **''Out of the Blue'' (Kidd spits Chewing gum into the eye of the opponent and then nails them with a Hurricarana) **Knee Facebuster **''Underdog in Overdrive'' (Three Consecutive Stunners) **Corkscrew Crossbody **Springboard Back Elbow Smash **Roundhouse Kick **''Feel the Rush V2'' Flying Forearm Smash **''Swansea Storm'' (Pele Kick) **DDT **Springboard Double Foot Stomp **Enzuguiri **Delayed Drop-Kick to Opponent in Tree of Woe Position **''Feel The Rush'' (Best Moonsault Ever) **Diving Knee Drop **''Feel The Rush: Extinction Edition'' (Senton to the outside) **Combination of elbows, strikes and kickes. **Double Axe Handle from the top rope **Slingshot Twisting Crossbody *'Nicknames' **'The Last Underdog' *'Entrance music' **''"Underdog"'' by Kasabian **''"Kidz"'' by Plan B''' Match history External Links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni